Wani to Shampoo
Wani to Shampoo (ワニとシャンプー, Crocodile and Shampoo) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 27, 2011 as the 4th track from the album Battle and Romance. The song was used as the ending theme for Double J, an anime short for the late night anime programming block "Yuruani?"Natalie - ユルアニ？新作「だぶるじぇい」EDテーマはももクロ新曲. Details The song was announced on June 22, 2011 along with the premiere announcement of the anime Double J. The song was first heard on June 28, 2011 in the first episode of the anime. The song producer Kenichi Maeyamada stated that he specifically made the song to attract more fans from the anime viewer so that they'll get excited when they hear the song in the first time.Rooftop - 第十四回ゲスト：前山田健一（後編） Momoka was chosen as the kicker of the song to get the best part of the song followed by Reni. The production staff told that the ending was just 60 seconds long, yet they decided to cut into 15 seconds version, which triggered Maeyamada to apologize to Momoka. The song is about the urge to finish the summer vacation homework in the last vacation day (August 31), which is something common happened with students in Japan. The random answer in the bridge part of the song is a spontaneous response of the member when in the recording booth, for example, "What is the capital of Australia?" answered by "None!" is a result of Momoka's ad lib.Natalie Power Push - Battle and Romance Interview The song debuted in Mihama Kaiyuusai MUSIC WAVE 2011 live concert event on July 16, 2011. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Zettai zetsumei! Summer Night Kantetsu kettei! All Night Yabai! yabai! maji de yabai! (yabai!) La La La La... What a Night! Shakunetsu taiyou no shita de kongari komugiiro RAIBU BIKINI kimodameshi saikkou no natsuyasumi! Futo kizukeba 31nichi massao nasubiiro Zutto kaban nemutteta Tetsukazu yamazumi PURINTO KUESUCHON! x+y=? “CIA!” OOSUTORARIA no shitou wa? “arimasen” Houryuuji wo tateta no wa? “himikosama!” Imifumei! Where do you live now? “Yes, I Do!” Sanso wo tsukuru ni wa? “wani to JANPUU!” Yabai! yabai! yabai! yawai! YABAI! Maji yabasugiru Owaranai owaranai Zeenzen zenzen owaranai Hachigatsu saishuubi no shukudai! Tekito ni yatte mo shou ga nai demo Tekito ni yaru shika shou ga nai Toriaezu hitasura kakimakuree!! Wakaranai wakaranai Zeenzen zenzen wakaranai Mou sukoshi tekagen shite yo shukudai! Dareka no sei ni wa shitakunai demo Jibun no sei ni wa shitakunai Nokori 80mai! Owaranai shukudai Zettai zetsumei! Summer Night Kantetsu kettei! All Night Yabai! yabai! maji de yabai! (yabai!) La La La La... What a Night! Shougyoushiki kara kyou ga kuru made mainichi kakenuketa KYANPU IBENTO suikawari taisetsun na omoide Wasureta wake ja nai kedo ooki na wasuremono Kitto nanto naru desho? SHAAPEN nigitte taiketsu!! Kakaree! Dokusho kansoubun “tsukaimawashi!” Otenki “mainichi kumori!” Yabai! yabai! yabai! yawai! YABAI! Maji yabasugiru! Owaranai Owaranai Zeenzen zenzen owaranai Hachigasu saishuubi no shukudai! Koukai shitatte shou Ga nai demo Koukai suru shika shou ga nai Kamisama ichigakki modoshite yo!! Wakaranai wakaranai Zeenzen zenzen wakaranai Mou sukoshi tekagen shite yo shukudai! Dareka no sei ni wa shitakunai demo Jibun no sei ni wa shitakunai Nokori 70mai! Owaranai shukudai Jikan dake ga sugite yuku kedo Deguchi wa mada mada saki no saki SOS MEERU dashite mo Henshin ZEROken... Jigyoujitoku ingaouhou Shimensouka Nigakki nanka konakute mo ii Haa... owannai Owaranai Owaranai Zeenzen zenzen owaranai Hachigasu saishuubi no shukudai! Tekito ni yatte mo shou ga nai demo Tekito ni yaru shika shou ga nai Toriaezu hitasura kakimakuree!! Wakaranai wakaranai Zeenzen zenzen wakaranai Mou sukoshi tekagen shite yo shukudai! Dareka no sei ni wa shitakunai demo Jibun no sei ni wa shitakunai Nokori 60mai! Owaranai shukudai |-| Original = 絶体絶命!Summer Night 完徹決定!All Night ヤバイ! ヤバイ! まぢでヤバイ!(やばい!) La La La La….. What a Night! 灼熱 太陽の下で こんがり 小麦色 ライブ ビキニ きもだめし さいっこうの夏休み! ふと 気付けば 31日 真っ青 ナスビ色 ずっと カバン 眠ってた 手付かず 山積み プリント クエスチョン! x+y=? “CIA!” オーストラリアの首都は? “ありません!” 法隆寺を建てたのは? “卑弥呼様!” 意味不明! Where do you live now? “Yes, I Do!” 酸素を作るには? “ワニとシャンプー!” やばい! ヤバイ! yabai! ゃヴぁぃ! YABAI! まぢヤバすぎる! 終わらない 終わらない ぜーんぜん ぜんぜん 終わらない 8月 最終日の 宿題! てきとに やっても しょうがない でも てきとに やるしか しょうがない とりあえず ひたすら かきまくれー!! わからない わからない ぜーんぜん ぜんぜん わからない もう少し 手加減してよ 宿題! 誰かのせいには したくない でも 自分のせいには したくない 残り 80枚! 終わらない宿題 絶体絶命!Summer Night 完徹決定!All Night ヤバイ! ヤバイ! まぢでヤバイ!(やばい!) La La La La… What a Night! 終業式から 今日が来るまで 毎日かけぬけた キャンプ イベント スイカ割り 大切な思い出 忘れてたわけじゃないけど 大きな忘れ物 きっと なんとかなるでしょ? シャーペン握って 対決!! かかれー! 読書感想文 “使いまわし!” お天気 “毎日 くもり!” やばい! ヤバイ! yabai! ゃヴぁぃ! YABAI! まぢヤバすぎる! 終わらない 終わらない ぜーんぜん ぜんぜん 終わらない 8月 最終日の 宿題! こうかいしたって しょう がない でも こうかいするしか しょうがない 神様 一学期 戻してよっっっっ!! わからない わからない ぜーんぜん ぜんぜん わからない もう少し 手加減してよ 宿題! 言い訳なんかは したくない でも 言い訳するしか しかたない 残り 70枚! 終わらない宿題 時間だけが 過ぎてゆくけど 出口は まだまだ 先の先 SOS メール出しても 返信 ゼロ件‥‥ 自業自得 因果応報 四面楚歌 二学期なんか来なくてもいい はぁ‥‥終わんない 終わらない 終わらない ぜーんぜん ぜんぜん 終わらない 8月 最終日の 宿題! てきとに やっても しょうがない でも てきとに やるしか しょうがない とりあえず ひたすら かきまくれー!! わからない わからない ぜーんぜん ぜんぜん わからない もう少し 手加減してよ 宿題! 誰かのせいには したくない でも 自分のせいには したくない 残り 60枚! 終わらない宿題 Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' **2011.07.16 Mihama Kaiyuusai MUSIC WAVE 2011 Trivia *The song name is commonly shortened as Wanisham (ワニとシャンプー) *The song along with Koko Natsu are the only Momoclo's summer themed songs. Both were written by Kenichi Maeyamada. *The song is popular enough to create the term "Wanisham state" (ワニシャン状態) among fans. The wanisham state is a state of panic while doing homework or works in the day it's due. Ahrin used the term in her blog to describe her state at that time in the summer day without homework done just as described in the lyrics.Ahrin Official Blog - ☆ワニシャンです。あーりんです。☆ References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs